Vodka on Valentine's
by superzedu
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! When Noami finds herself thinking about Emily once again she decides to go over to her party and get over with it. One-shot. Naomily.


=====  
><strong>Vodka on Valentine's<br>**=====

=====  
><strong>An: this is a one-shot for the Consortium of Yuri group on deviantART. The theme was, as expected of February, Valentine's Day. Which is all good! It might be a little cliché, but hey, those sometimes make up the best of stories. And all in all, I had fun writing this. Which is what writing is about, no? Especially when this is the only way you can spend Valentine's Day when you're single... reading cute stories of fictional people getting together! Forever alone much?**

***cough* Anyway! This one-shot is also a bit of an experiment. The pairing I've used this time is Emily/Naomi from Skins. It's a total bandwagon for me, I never watched Skins, I just fangirl over them a lot. They are so cute, even in real life. Kathryn is just stealing my heart over here XD But yeah, eh, therefore, I hope I have portrayed them well enough.**

**That's all! For now, have fun reading (:  
><strong>=====

=====  
>The monotonous, metallic sound of music played through laptop speakers droned throughout the room. Empty wrappers of Valentine's Day chocolates lay strewn across the bed sheets, along with a small, crumpled note. It appeared to have been read but then thrown away in anger, now laying there as if it was something that could infect one when touching it.<p>

Staring at it from a reasonable distance was Naomi, absentmindedly eating the remainder of the chocolates. The heart-shaped box was placed in her lap. Her blue eyes seemed worried, the soft lines above her furrowed eyebrows signaling a heavy thought. Downstairs her parents were fighting once more, but the sounds and screams fell on deaf ears.

Eventually, Naomi found herself thinking about Emily.

If she felt like going to the party with her. Naomi snorted dryly at the thought alone. Not for the fact that she had to be there with her, that wasn't always half as bad as she assumed, but the fact that she had the nerve to invite her, while Emily knew damn well she needed time.

Besides, Katie sure was going to be there to balls it all up in the first place, why would she bother coming if she was to be kicked out like a stray dog anyway? And second: a Valentine's Day party? Seriously? That was probably the cheesiest thing ever since hand-written love poems.

Emily meant no harm, of course. That girl couldn't begin to hurt her even if she wanted to. She was just another girl in love, nothing she could do about that. Just like herself. No, it was Naomi who was being difficult to no extent. Because in the end, she blamed Emily for her feelings. Naomi knew it wasn't fair to give her all the blame but it was the only way of dealing with what she felt. She couldn't begin to think that these feelings of love and affection were her own. There wouldn't be any feelings if Emily had never entered the picture. Still, something, somewhere in the back of her head told her that blaming others wouldn't suffice anymore.

She was a grown up, right? Being the somewhat responsible kid she was, she could just go over to her and tell her straight away what was the case, setting aside all the trouble. She could just tell Emily what she felt for her. Not a problems whatsoever. They were both in love, nothing could possibly go wrong at this point. Right?

Carefully, Naomi moved from her statuesque pose. She reached over to the yellow paper that lay a few feet away, snitching it up in one fast movement. Opening it. Reading it again. Letting the words register and lodge themselves in her mind. Her lips slowly curled into a smile.

_Hey Naomi,  
>since I couldn't ask you, mind to come over to the party?<br>It'd be cool if you could make it._

xoxo _Em_  
>=====<p>

=====  
>"Emily, I think there's someone at the door. Go get it will you?"<p>

The sounds of laughter and bottles of booze clunking together faded as said girl obeyed her twin sister and walked over to the front door. Her brown eyes tried to make up the figure that stood behind the half-see-through glass. When she found Naomi standing behind the door with an insecure smile on her face, she didn't quite know what to say right off the bat. So they just stood there for a moment, Emily's eyes drifting all over the blonde in front of her.

"Hey, I brought some vodka. That alright?" Naomi asked, raising her eyebrows, just barely managing to hide her nervous smile.

"Yeah, of course."

"You gonna let me in?" the second question was hinted with a chuckle and Emily marvelled over the fact that Naomi was actually here at her doorstep. That she had actually caved into her desire to be with her, despite the statement she made earlier. Or at least, that was what she hoped the blonde felt. She had no clue what Naomi was thinking, of course.

Letting Naomi in, she turned around for a second to close the door and then just barely stopped Naomi from plainly going into the living room. "You don't want to do that. Katie's there. She- she doesn't know you're here." A raised eyebrow was her response.

"Really, she'll murder you. Just please go with me?" Naomi tried her hardest to keep a grin off her face and casually rolled her eyes, but followed Emily upstairs anyway.

Soft music played through the radio and the curtains were closed, dipping the room in a red velvet colour. Everything was neatly tidied up except for the covers on her bed, which were creased and laid half open. It either seemed like Emily had been planning this little get-together or she had just been staying in her room, away from Katie, for real.

Emily flopped down on the bed and grabbed the vodka bottle from Naomi's hands. Her big eyes looked up at her expectantly as she slowly took a big swig. The bottle passed between them. It seemed as though no words were needed. Naomi sat herself down next to Emily, feeling just a slight bit jittery. She could feel the warmth and smell the scent Emily was emitting and it made her feel comfortably light in her head. Either that or the vodka had that effect. But both were fine.

Naomi kind of liked the fact that they were both so obviously in love with each other, but yet remained so mysterious. She could feel the tension between them rising significantly, sparking like small electrical charges between their bodies.

"But, Emily, honestly, a Valentine's Day party? Are you serious?" she snickered after a while.

"It's not my idea, 's Katie's. God knows with how many guys she's snogging down there. And frankly I don't even want to know." Emily responded in her hoarse voice. Another swig of alcohol. The transparent liquid sloshed against the sides of the glass bottle.

"What's that of your business anyway?"

"She's my sister! Can't just leave her be, she'll get herself into trouble."

"Whatever," Naomi said, repressing a laugh as she took a draft of vodka and threw the bottle aside on the sheets, "this is a shit party anyways." her blue eyes, glinting with hidden pleasure, drifted to look at Emily's almost involuntarily, and she noticed that Emily was doing the same.

The latter gave Naomi a playful shove. "Shut up, no one forced you to come."

"I know," the blonde replied, now not trying to hide her smirk anymore as sat up on her knees on the bed sheets, towering above Emily as she gently pushed her back-first into the duvets. She then crawled over her in a predatory motion, hands on either side of Emily's head. "but, since I'm nice, I figured I should be there. Take it or leave it."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, a crooked grin tugging ever so slightly on the corner of her lips. Her eyes glinted. Then, she glanced down and before Naomi knew it she was grabbed by the waist, pushed over and under attack. The redhead's hands flew over the sides of her body in expert fashion and she mercilessly dug her fingers into her sensitive, ticklish spots. The two tumbled over each other, giggles resonating in the room.

After a moment, Emily had straddled Naomi. She sat on top of her, her attack never-ending, causing the blonde underneath her to kick out her legs frantically.

"Jesus! E-Emily! Hahaha- s-s-stop it!"

"What's that? Can I have a mercy?"

"Ahaha- just- hahaha, okay! O-okay, mercy! Mercy!" Naomi nearly yelled, breathless. Her chest moved up and down quickly and her heart was pounding inside her chest. The sides of her stomach tingled. Her head felt woozy, but that could be because Emily was sitting on top of her.

As sudden as anything else, the delicate weight pressing against her own body began to excite her.

Quick exhales and a cheeky grin. Naomi bit her bottom lip as an almost uncomfortable heat shot through her body. Her blue eyes flashed from Emily's own eyes to her lips and back. Then, her hands folded themselves around the collar of her blouse and she yanked the girl down until their lips met.

Even though Naomi had kissed Emily before, it seemed to feel better every time. Words couldn't describe the feelings that ran through her mind. Breathlessness washed over her as Emily's hands worked their way around her body, gentle and exploring this time. Emily hissed and grinned into the kiss when Naomi slipped her hands underneath her blouse. The redhead's warm breath tickled on Naomi's lips every time they parted and it felt like it shot jolts through her nerve ends.

With a strength she didn't know she had, Naomi flipped their positions. She intertwined her fingers with Emily's hands and put them on either side of her head. Then she broke the kiss, remaining inches above the redhead. An unsure gleam shot through the latter's brown eyes.

"Have mercy." Naomi breathed with a laugh, laying down next to Emily, who grinned from ear to ear.

One of their hands remained locked together, and Emily softly stroked Naomi's hand with her thumb. They remained silent for a while, waiting for their hearts to return to their normal ways, listening to the noise of their erratic huffs and panting fading away. Naomi idly wondered how she could have ever blamed Emily for her feelings, when she made her feel so _good_. While labelling Emily as a fool in love, she knew she was equally foolish. Which didn't matter at all. If being a fool made her feel like a better person, then a complete idiot she would become.

"Say, Emily... thanks for the chocolates."

A hoarse laugh and a kiss on her forehead, followed by more kisses on her lips. Naomi's eyes closed in contentment. The Valentine-themed party didn't seem quite so stupid anymore.  
>=====<p>

=====**  
>An: if their interaction comes across a little weird, you have to keep in mind that they know they like each other. They are just so afraid to show it. That's why your traditional Valentine's Day confession is missing in this fic: they don't need to (:**

**Hope you all liked it! I might do more Skins fics, once I've seen the whole show. For now, enjoy your Valentine's Day (if you're reading this on the day itself, that is). And remember, it's no big deal when you're alone! More chocolates for you! Reviews are welcome.  
><strong>=====

=====_**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Skins<br>**_=====


End file.
